lazy_purple_tf2nimalsfandomcom-20200214-history
Pyrodragon
Biology and Behavior Pyrodragons are a descendant of the Pyragon, though not the same species anymore. Their intelligence varies, though they are usually comparable to a Pyragon. Pyrodragons are peaceful, though they will defend themselves using flames which they can either breath out or throw fireballs, they also have guite sharp claws. They are capable of learning human languages, and like to hang out with other species and the mercs. They can live alone, in families and in packs. Their latin name is Pyronus-Dracos. They can also blow out a strong gust of air to send foes flying. Mating and Sexuality The Pyrodragons gender is easy to notice, Males are red, Females are Blue. The Mating of Pyrodragons is quite odd and ritualistic. Pyrodragons look for a suitful mate until they are too old to produce off spring, and whatever mate they find, they will stay with for life and produce as much offspring as their still fruitful time together allows. Once a mate is found, the first time mates create offspring, they will have a lengthy ceremony which varies from individual to individual. Some just play an air quitar, fire small bursts of flame, or raise their arms into the air. Others dance in one of two styles, play an actual quitar, do flips, and sometimes play a bit in oil which they carry with them along with a rubber duckie. Variations The Pyrodragon the most common type of Pyrodragon, these are found anywhere where other variations of the pyrodragon and the pyragon can be found. To become this species you need: *Stock Flame Thrower *Flare Gun *Stock Fire axe or any Re-skin *Pyromancer's mask(painted either 'Value of Teamwork' or 'Team Spirit' with full color) *Fallen Angel The Pyrogargoyle The pyrogargoyles are a more savage species which usually live in caves and other dark places. They are much more aggressive, and are almost always angry. When enraged, their eyes can sprout into flames. Their flames have a odd property of hurting more if the enemies back is hit, and the same goes for their claws. They are capable of sucking in flames for other Pyrodragons to power their fireballs with an extra oomph. To become this species you need: *Back Burner *Man Melter *Axtinguisher or Postal Pummeler *Fallen Angel *Gothic Guise The Fallen ones. The fallen ones are a type of Pyrodragons which were orphaned during their Child hoods. Their hearts grew dark and evil forces of dark magic could corrupt them, setting their claws on fire, and allowing them to enter a rage mode during which their flame breath is hotter than ever, this removed their capability to spit out air. Their fire balls can explode during flight. They attack anything in sight that isnt another Fallen one most of the time. To become this species you need: *Phlogistinator *Detonator *Sharpened Volcano *Blazing Bull *Fallen Angel *Pyromancer's Mask (painted 'Team Spirit' with full color) Pyrodragon-shark The Pyrodragon-shark is a hybrid species between the pyrodragon and pyroshark. One of these can range anywhere between dragon and shark, being 50/50, in almost one end completely, or at any other point on the spectrum. Though they always have the jaws of a pyroshark and most of their face is white instead of being their skin color. they can have wings, but these function more like fins if they have those. They can also wear certain clothing, this usually being hats and/or jackets and anything fitting this place. They also have the ability to spew fireballs To become this species you need: * Any flare gun * The neon annihilator * Pyromancer's mask (painted either 'Value of Teamwork' or 'Team Spirit' with first variation) King Pyrodragon This is a one of a kind Pyrodragon. This one was appointed as the king of the whole species by a council of the elder pyrodragons, pyrogargoyles and fallen ones. He was granted the power of resurrection by this council, and so, he cant be never truly killed, just taken down for a few seconds. The council made this to make sure that no one usurps the throne with evil intentions on mind. He was granted a crown made from the leaves of the golden money tree. Unusually he is known to have multiple mates, abandoning one if he hasn't heard from her in a while. The pyrodragon king can also change its arsenal within the gene pools of pyro-dragon and -shark, going through a quite metamorphosis to achieve this, it is not exactly known how he does this though. There is only one of these, and one may not become one. Category:Pyro TF2-nimals